Kingdom Hearts - I love you Xion
by Auron Kaname
Summary: Roxas and Xion's friendship grows stronger with each day although Roxas feels as if things are slightly different. Roxas asks Axel about the way he is feeling about Xion and is told he is in love with her despite having no heart, Roxas then decided he wanted to tell the girl how he felt. RoxXShi (I Suck at summaries) Rated T for language. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts - I love you Xion

A Roxas and Xion fanfiction

Chapter 1 - Roxas and Axel VS the Viel Lizard - Roxas' Anger

**Day 74 - Trio**

Roxas and Axel were in Twilight Town searching for Xion as the mission given to them by Siax, although Roxas was secretly planning on searching on his own if he had to.

"..." The young blond haired Keyblade weilder was silent whilst walking in the woods near an old mansion, "Roxas hit this tree I have a feeling somethings here."

Roxas does so still silent not saying anything and something rushes out of the tree and towards the mansion "Looks like we've got a live one here" the Fury of Dancing Flames and the Key of Destiny headed towards the mansion.

As the two reached the mansion a Heartless appeared Axel had said something to Roxas about Xion having trouble because it blended in with it's surroundings and then the two decided to fight until Roxas saw someone to his right.

"XION" Roxas called to the Raven haired girl who then looked over at him "Roxas!?" while her guard was dropped the Heartless took the chance to attack Xion "UHH" the girl took a strong hit getting sent to the floor with a pretty strong thud.

"XION" Roxas called again but started running over this time until "Roxas! We have to take that thing out first" Axel then called his chackrams and him and Roxas charged at the lizard type Heartless together.

The fight was going well although Axel noticed something off about Roxas during the fight itself and then Axel was shocked by the next thing said from Roxas "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL YOU LIZARD FREAK!"

Axel stopped and watched as Roxas took the Heartless out in one fell swoop in a fit of rage and just stood there with a shocked expression on his face seeing his friend angry like that caught him off guard but so did his next few words.

"If ANYONE tries to hurt Xion weather it's Heartless or the Orginization I'll make sure they GET A PIECE OF MY MIND" the blond then dismissed the Keyblade and ran over to Xion.

"Xion! Are you okay?" the girl then managed to look up and look Roxas in the eye "Roxas?" the young blond then offered her a hand to help her up which she took "Easy are you hurt?"

Roxas helped Xion to her feet "I'm fine... thank you" Xion was shaken a little but she seemed fine but Roxas caring for her as much as he did wraped his arms around her catching her by suprise but huging her none the less "Where have you been?"

Xion realized Roxas sounded worried but even so he sounded sad above all else "It's just..." she had returned the hug at that point to assure Roxas she was okay and wasn't going anywhere.

"You can tell us all about it, but why don't we head back first?" the trio then went to the Clock Tower the three all with a Sea-Salt Ice cream each and Xion explained all about how she couldn't use the Keyblade anymore, and Axel came up with a plan.

"I'll take you to your room Xion" Xion didn't say anything instead she just stayed silent and was looking down then spoke "Roxas i if it's okay with you can I stay with you? Just for tonight."

Roxas felt a unexpected heat on his face but shruged it off as nothing "If you want to I guess that's fine" the two then headed over to Roxas' room Roxas pulling out a bed cover for them considering Xion mentioned she was cold walking over.

"Sorry about this Roxas" Roxas gave her a smile and told her not to worry then the two young Nobodies climbed into the bed and under the cover.

Xion moved closer to Roxas him putting his arms around her "Good night Xion" Roxas and Xion then said good night to each other falling asleep straight after.

**Okay this is the first chapter of my new Fanfiction which is Kingdom Hearts Fanfic this time round. The main pairing is Roxas and Xion as you can tell, I'll be working on the other chapters soon hopefully but need to deal with college at the moment. Until chapter 2 I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and will look forward to more until then stay cool readers.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Roxas' Feelings

Kingdom Hearts - I love you Xion

Chapter 2 - Roxas' "Feelings"

The next morning Roxas and Xion went into the Gray Room together to eat breakfast before work. "Good morning you two" Axel was already plating up the food as the two walked in "sleep okay?"

Xion was the first to speak "Slept like a log Axel you?" Axel gave her the obvious "you know me" look and then Roxas spoke "I had trouble sleeping I'll tell you about it later." Axel then gave the young blond a look of concern but decided to wait.

The three then sat down and started eating Axel told the two he talked with Saix the night before and told them they'd be working together from now, "I'm surprised he said yes" Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He said as long as the two of you do every bit of work he'll let it happen" Xion then mentioned she will try summoning her Keyblade during each mission hoping to get back. As the trio finished their food they all got their missions Roxas and Xion having a selection to choose from.

"How about heart collection in Beasts Castle?" Roxas looked at the Raven haired girl next to him who then spoke "Sure that sounds good" Roxas then opened a dark corridor and him and Xion went through on to their mission. 

The two went on taking out Heartless and collecting hearts but then a Sergeant came from behind and kicked Xion into a wall coursing her extreme pain "Xion grrr." Roxas then looked at the Heartless "YOU BASTARD" Roxas then rushed at the heartless doing the same he did with the Lizard one from the day before.

"R Roxas?" Xion couldn't believe her eyes Roxas took the Heartless down in one attack without any effort in a fit of rage, "FUCKING HEARTLESS I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE HERE."

It was clear Roxas was angry Xion then ran over and grabed his free hand "Roxas please calm down" the young blond then looked at the girl next to him and noticed she was worried then calmed himself.

"s Sorry you didn't have to see me like that" Roxas apologized to her for worrying her "you okay that must have hurt" Xion gave Roxas a smile and told him she was shaken but fine she then tried calling her Keyblade again "no luck."

Roxas then thought to himself why did he always feel angry when he saw her get hurt or bullied by Saix he also thought why he always felt funny around her he decided to ask Axel later.

"ROXAS WATCH OUT" Roxas turned to look as a Snapper Dog came and head butted him into a wall behind him "ROXAS" Xion was in shock but extremely worried and then noticed the young blond was knocked out "no Roxas."

The raven haired girl then turned and put her hand out and a Keyblade appeared in her hand but it was different instead of the Kingdom Key it was the Oblivion "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT," Xion then attacked the Heartless taking it out easily then dismissed the keyblade and went back over to Roxas.

"Roxas you okay" she had used Curaga on him he then woke up "u uh that hurt h how much more left" Xion was releaved to see him okay and helped him up then called Oblivion showing Roxas she could use the Keyblade again.

"How did you?" Xion shruged but told him "When I saw you knocked out I got angry and put my hand out and the Keyblade appeared then I took the Heartless out," Roxas was supprised she got angry to him being knocked out by the Heartless.

"Anyway Roxas we have a few more Heartless left let's go" Roxas and Xion then went on and finished their mission, they then reported to Saix and headed to the clock tower where they met Axel.

"Hey you two how'd your mission go" the Red head gave them a smile and the two of them spoke in sync "painfully" Roxas explained about the attacks on both of them and about the anger.

"Again the same happened yesterday Roxas" the young blond then told him he'd like a word with him later Xion then showed she could call the Keyblade again "It happened when Roxas got knocked out"

"I see good job then you two should continue working together for now though" the three then finished the Ice Creams and headed back Roxas and Axel going to Axel's room and Xion to hers although she went to Roxas'.

"So what's wrong Roxas" the Fury of Dancing Flames asked the Key of Destiny "Well you see whenever Xion get's hurt by Heartless or bullied by Xigbar or Saix I always feel so much rage and go out of control especially against Heartless."

"When Saix and Xigbar say something though I have to restrain myself." Axel was surprised Roxas was actually holding himself back from attacking Xigbar or Saix in anger but continued asking him questions "anything else"

"Yeah whenever I'm around Xion I always feel funny when I'm around her I mean the reason I couldn't sleep much last night was she asked me if she could stay in my room for the night and she was next to me in bed do you know why I feel like this?"

Axel was again supprised at what he heard but just told himself the part about Xion asking to sleep in Roxas' room the night before must have been because she was still a bit sad which she was.

"Roxas are you sure you don't have a heart?" Roxas was caught off guard by this question "Why?" Axel then explained that the feelings he had people with hearts have and Roxas couldn't feel them without one which made Roxas think.

"So about Xion Roxas your in love with her" Roxas had a concerned look on his face "love?" Axel then spoke again "Yeah I can explain about it if you'd like" Roxas nodded and then Axel explained what love was to Roxas.

"To be honest Xion asked me what love was last night too" the blond then spoke "I see i I should tell her how I feel then right?" Axel nodded but then said something "Wait until the right moment okay you need the exact right moment to tell her."

Roxas just nodded then and started heading over to his room "Right thanks Axel" upon getting to his room Xion hugged him as he entered catching him off guard "Xion?"

"Thanks Roxas for being there during todays mission you protected me so thanks." Roxas' face heated up again turning crimson "n no problem" he then returned the hug and then they let go of each other and Xion returned to her room Roxas lying on his bed thinking about Xion.

He then thought to himself "man she is so cute" he then made a decision "If Xigbar or Saix dare to bully her ever again I'll make sure they don't get away with it."

**Okay that's chapter two of this fanfiction done I hoped to make this longer then the last due to the first being a bit short. This one is still a bit short but it should be a good read so I hope all of you have enjoyed reading until next time though Stay Cool!**

**NEXT TIME: Roxas and Xion are sent on a mission to Agrabah to do recon in the Cave of Wonders after their mission they head up to the clock tower which they are alone at due to Axel telling them he'll be up later, Roxas then thinks of confessing to Xion will he? **

**Find out next time in Chapter 3 - I love you Roxas.**


End file.
